Of Love and Vengeance
by Malana
Summary: When Lex Luthor found love it chaged his life, losing love destroyed it. A crossover with Angel. CordeliaLex. ClarkChloe
1. Prologue

TITLE: Of Love and Vengeance

AUTHOR: Malana

E-MAIL: Malana@mac.com

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters.

SPOILERS: AU after the end of season 4 for Angel. The AI team is working

at W&H. Spike didn't come back. AU after the end of the season 2 for

Smallville. Clark is back, He and Lana are still doing their teen angst

thing. Chloe is caught up in her deal with Lionel. Lex is back and has

dealt with Helen as it happened on the show.

PAIRINGS: Cordelia/Lex, Clark/Chloe

WARNING: Angst, Character death

NOTE: As far as Superman goes, I'm going with the Smallville universe.

I'm disregarding the comic books, and the movies.

NOTE 2: I realize this part is super short, but is just a prologue. It's

meant to be this short. This story is growing to epic proportions, but

I'm taking my time. I'm going to try to have out about 1 part a week at

the beginning. Once things calm down at school, it should be updated

more often.

In the Future.

I'm going to kill him. My physical strength is nothing compared to

his, and I'm not really a match for his other powers either, but I will

find a way to kill him. I'll see Superman dead at my feet. I swear it

on the grave on my dead wife. She will be avenaged. Even if it costs me

everything I have. I lost the only thing that really mattered in my

life, and he's to blame.

Her funeral was today. I had to stand at the coffin of the love of

my life. I can't forgive Superman for that. I won't. He'll pay.

Clark was at the funeral. Chloe was there too, of course. After

all, they had known her for years. Clark talked to me after the

service. He tried to tell me that going after Superman was a bad idea.

He's right. It is a bad idea. It could get me killed. But I don't

care. I'm a Luthor. We get what we want. And I want Superman dead.


	2. Chapter 1

TITLE: Of Love and Vengeance 

AUTHOR: Malana 

E-MAIL: Malana@mac.com 

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters. 

SPOILERS: AU after the end of season 4 for Angel. The AI team is working at W&H. Spike didn't come back. AU after the end of the season 2 for Smallville. Clark is back; He and Lana are still doing their teen angst thing. Chloe is caught up in her deal with Lionel. Lex is back and has dealt with Helen as it happened on the show. 

PAIRINGS: Cordelia/Lex, Clark/Chloe 

WARNING: Angst, Character death 

NOTE: As far as Superman goes, I'm going with the Smallville universe. I'm disregarding the comic books, and the movies. 

Summary: Love can lead to great happiness and great despair. 

Smallville, Kansas, Present day 

Lex Luthor sat the large mahogany desk that stood in front of the window in his study. He was looking handsome and stately as usual, dressed in a dark blue suit, with a silk tie in a matching color. He ran a hand over his bald head and sighed. Paper work was spread out in front of him, but he wasn't really looking at it. He was thinking about her. Helen. His wife. Well, not really his wife any more. What with her trying to kill him and then disappearing, an annulment hadn't been hard to get. 

He had loved her. He really had. He knew there were probably people out there who thought that it wasn't possible for a Luthor to love anyone, but that simply wasn't true. He had planned to spend the rest of his life with Helen. To have her betray him...he wasn't sure how he would get over that. He wasn't sure if he would ever get over it. 

Lex heard a noise and looked up to see Clark Kent standing in the doorway. He smiled softly at the tall, dark-haired youth. He was no longer surprised when the farm boy showed up in the Luthor mansion unexpectedly. 

"Clark." 

"Hey, Lex." Clark flashed a bright smile. "My mom sent me over with this," Clark held up a pie. "It's apple. She's worried that you might be wasting away." 

Lex smile grew and he shook his head. It was just such a Martha Kent thing to do, sending a pie. "Please, Clark, come on in." Lex motioned to the chair in front of his desk. 

Clark walked over and put the pie on the corner of the desk, and sat down. Lex glanced at the pie. He breathed in deeply, there wasn't anything like the scent of homemade pie. "Tell your mother thank you, it looks delicious." 

"She'll probably want proof that you actually ate it." Clark said jokingly, his hazel eyes shinning. 

"She's actually worried about me, huh?" 

Clark turned serious, "Of course she's worried. You almost died, Lex. You've only been back for two weeks. You went through hell, and it shows. We're all worried about you." 

Lex leaned back in his chair, and crossed his arms behind his head. "And what about you Clark? You haven't been back in Smallville long either. You may not have been stuck on some desert island, but you were off on your own in Metropolis all summer. I know your parents were going out of their minds. So were your friends." 

Clark bowed his head, his thick black hair falling into his eyes. He was still wracked with guilt over that. The things he had done this summer.... He could never take them back. He knew that his actions would be staying with him for a long time to come. He had hurt a lot of people and he felt terrible about it. 

"So how are things going between you and Lana?" Lex asked. 

"Lana," Clark said with a sigh. "I mean, when we kissed that day before your wedding, I really thought that things were finally going to work out. But now I really don't' think it's going to happen. I mean, she wants someone who can tell her everything, and I can't do that. That's one of the reasons that I broke things off with her. I faced a lot of stuff about myself this summer. I don't know that Lana could deal with this other part of me." 

Lex studied Clark thoughtfully for a moment. "I'm really sorry to hear that, Clark. I know that you've been in love with her for a long time now. You're sure that you can't just be honest with her." 

Clark shook is head. "I really can't." 

"Well, I hate to say this, but maybe it's for the best. You need someone you can be yourself around. If you think that Lana would reject you if she knew the real you, maybe you should move on." 

"I don't know if I can. I mean, it's always been Lana. Always." 

"Clark, you're in high school. You can't honestly think that you've somehow missed out on the woman you were meant to spend the rest of your life with. I was married and it turned out to be the wrong person. At least Lana didn't try to kill you." Lex's tone was harsh. 

Clark looked at Lex. He suddenly felt bad about dumping all of his problems on his friend. Lex had problems of his own, worse problems. Clark smiled sympathetically. "Don't' worry, Lex. You'll find someone. The right woman is out their for you." 

Inwardly, Lex smiled. Clark had certainly inherited his father's use of platitudes. Still, Lex knew that Clark genuinely meant what he said. He steepled his fingers beneath his chin and sighed. "Not everyone ends up married and happy, Clark. Not everybody finds their soul mate. Who knows, maybe I'm just not meant to be with anyone. I really thought that Helen was the one. I've been with a lot of woman, Clark. But I'd never been in love before. Maybe I never will be again." 

Clark just shook his head. "I don't believe that, Lex. You'll meet somebody." Glancing at his watch, Clark stood up. "I hate to leave right now, but my mom's going to kill me if I'm late for dinner. I'm sorry." 

Lex waved his apology away. "Don't worry about it. Go on Clark, I wouldn't' want to get you in trouble with you mother." 

Clark flashed Lex another smile, and walked out of the room. Alone again, Lex swiveled in his chair and stared out the window. Clark was naive about a lot of things, but maybe his was right. Maybe he would fall in love again. "No," he said softly to himself after moment. "It's never going to happen." He continued to stare out the window, watching as the stars came out. "It's never going to happen." 

Next part: So, what's going on with our favorite comatose seer?


	3. Chapter 2

TITLE: Of Love and Vengeance

AUTHOR: Malana

E-MAIL: Malana@mac.com

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters.

SPOILERS: AU after the end of season 4 for Angel. The AI team is working at

W&H. Spike didn't come back. AU after the end of the season 2 for

Smallville. Clark is back, He and Lana are still doing their teen angst thing. Chloe is caught up in her deal with Lionel. Lex is back and has dealt with Helen as it happened on the show.

PAIRINGS: Cordelia/Lex, Clark/Chloe

WARNING: Angst, Character death

NOTE: As far as Superman goes, I'm going with the Smallville universe. I'm disregarding the comic books, and the movies.

Pervious parts can be found at www.fanfiction.com/~malana

Whiteness.

Everything was white.

It was so bright it almost hurt her eyes. How long had it been? How long had she been stuck here in this nothingness? She had no way of telling how much time had passed, no way of knowing how much longer she would be here. She didn't even know where 'here' was. All she saw was the bright white color of the seemingly endless room she was in.

In a way, the blankness that surrounded her was welcome. It was better than what she had experienced before the coma. She had been forced to watch as she did things she had no control over. She had thought briefly that it must be how Angelus feels. Locked inside, knowing what's going on, but not being able to do anything about it. Cordelia had slipped up, and evil was allowed to take her over. Her soul had still been there, but it had been pushed aside. She could still remember it all so clearly. Screwing Conner, raising the Beast, giving birth.

It was the moment in the Casino that did her in. She used her powers to rig the slot machine. It was hard to believe that something so harmless had done her in. But in that one moment she had used her powers in a way not intended, and that was her downfall.

So, now she was in a coma. Stuck in this giant blank emptiness. Alone.

"Cordelia"

She recognized the voice, how could she not? Even after all this time, she'd recognize that Irish accent anywhere. Cordelia spun around to see her old friend standing before her.

"Doyle!" He looked exactly the way she remembered, from his brown hair to his leather jacket.

"Hey, Princess."

Cordelia threw herself into his arms, tears welling up in her eyes. Doyle reached up a hand and gently stroked her streaked blonde hair.

"Now, now. Don't be getting all teary on me."

Cordelia looked up into his eyes and took a step back. "What are you doing here? I'm not dead am I? I better not be dead!"

Doyle laughed and shook his head. "Calm down. You're not dead. Don't' worry about that. You're still in a coma of course, but youÕre very much alive. As for why I'm here...well, that's the good news."

Cordelia smiled, then frowned again. "Wait a minute, does that means there's bad news too?"

"'Friad so, Princess. But, I will tell you the good news first. You're leaving.

"Leaving?" Cordelia asked, confused.

"This plane of existence you're on. This limbo-y thing."

"Where am I going?"

Doyle smiled, "You're going back. You won't be in this coma for much longer."

A brilliant smile appeared on Cordelia's face, "I get to go back! To L.A!" She hugged Doyle tightly again. "I wish you could come back with me," she said softly.

"None of that now, Princess. Being dead ain't all that bad. Come on, we've still got some talking to do. The Powers That Be have some conditions to you wakin' up."

"Of course they do," Cordelia rolled her eyes. "They always have strings attached."

"That they do." Doyle became serious, "Some of this isn't going to be easy to hear, Cordy. 

You're not going to be too happy about it, but just remember: you're going home. That's what's important. You're going back to Angel and all of the rest of your friends."

Bracing herself for the worst, Cordelia nodded. "Tell me what I need to know."

End part 2


End file.
